wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./22
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXII-gi. Umówiliśmy się z paniami, że się spotkamy w restauracyi publicznej, na obiedzie. Po spożyciu go opuściły nas one, udając się z jakąś wizytą, my zaś, siedząc jeszcze u stołu, rozmawialiśmy o cygarach naszych, o winie i o mnóstwie przedmiotów innych. — Doktorze... — mówiłem w dalszym ciągu naszej pogawędki — ze stanowiska moralności wasz system jest taki, że byłbym chyba bezmyślnym, gdybym nie podziwiał go, zestawiając z jakimkolwiek innym ustrojem na świecie, zwłaszcza zaś z systematem mego nieszczęśliwego wieku... Gdybym zapadł znowu w letarg i gdyby w ciągu tego snu, równie długiego, jak uprzedni, świat, zamiast posuwać się naprzód, cofnął się wstecz, gdybym, obudziwszy się wśród wieku dziewiętnastego, opowiedział mym przyjaciołom o tem, co widziałem, zgodziliby się oni na pewno, że świat wasz był rajem porządku, sprawiedliwości i szczęśliwości. Ale współcześni nasi byli ludźmi bardzo praktycznymi; to też, wynurzywszy swój podziw dla piękności moralnej i dla materyjalnej świetności waszego systemu, niechybnie zapytaliby zaraz, jak zdobywaliście środki uczynienia każdego tak szczęśliwym. Niewątpliwie bowiem utrzymanie całego narodu na takiej stopie wygody, a nawet zbytku, jakie widzę dokoła, musi wymagać posiadania większych bogactw, niż te, jakie wytwarzał naród za dni moich... Otóż, jakkolwiek mógłbym im wytłomaczyć prawie wszystkie inne główniejsze rysy waszego systemu, nie byłbym w możności odpowiedzenia im na to pytanie; w takim zaś razie oni, jako ludzie ściśle rachunkowi, powiedzieliby, że mi się to wszystko śniło i nigdy nie uwierzyliby, że było inaczej. Za dni moich, o ile wiem, gdyby nawet cały roczny wytwór pracy narodowej podzielono równo pomiędzy wszystkich, na głowę, nie wypadłoby więcej nad jakich dolarów trzysta, t. j. nie o wiele więcej nad to, co potrzeba dla zaspokojenia najniezbędniejszych potrzeb życia, oraz niektórych może wymagań wygody. W jaki sposób wy macie dziś tak dalece więcej?.. — Pytanie bardzo rozsądne, panie West... — odparł doktor Leete — to też nie miałbym za złe pańskim przyjaciołom, gdyby w razie niezaspokojenia przez pana owej ciekawości, całe opowiadanie jego uznali za mrzonkę. Jest to pytanie, na które nie mogę odpowiedzieć wyczerpująco na jednem posiedzeniu, a nadto co do cyfr statystycznych dokładnych, mających popierać moje twierdzenia ogólne, to musiałbym odesłać pana do książek, znajdujących się w mojej bibliotece; ale okrucieństwem byłoby, bezwątpienia, oddawać pana na pastwę pańskich dawnych znajomych, nie udzieliwszy mu choć paru wskazówek... Zacznijmy tu od pozycyj skromniejszych, pozwalających nam na robienie większych oszczędności, niżeli były wasze... My nie mamy żadnych długów narodowych, krajowych, prowincyjonalnych, długów hrabstwa albo też miejskich; nie płacimy za nie procentów... Nie miewamy żadnych wydatków wojennych, na lądzie albo morzu, ani w ludziach, ani w materyjałach; nie mamy wojska, floty albo milicyi... Nie mamy żadnej służby dochodów, całej zgrai asesorów podatkowych lub poborców... Co do naszych władz sądowniczych, policyi, szeryfów i innych, to taki ich zastęp, jakiego niegdyś potrzebował sam tylko stan masaczuzetski lub jakaś prowincyja, dzisiaj aż nadto wystarcza na potrzeby całego narodu... Nie mamy klasy przestępców, czyhających na mienie społeczne, jak to było u was... Liczba osób, mniej, albo więcej nieudolnych do pracy: kulawych, chorych lub niedołężnych, które były takiem brzemieniem dla zdrowych w pańskim czasie, dzisiaj, kiedy wszyscy żyją w warunkach, odpowiadających wymaganiom zdrowia i wygody, zmniejszyła się do ilości prawie niedostrzegalnej i z każdem pokoleniem dąży do coraz zupełniejszego zaniku. Innem źródłem naszych oszczędności jest wyjście z użycia pieniędzy, oraz usunięcie tysiącznych zatrudnień, związanych z operacyjami finansowemi wszelkiego rodzaju, dzięki którym dawniej odciągało się całą armię pracowników od zajęć pożyteczniejszych. Zważ pan również, że i marnotrawstwo wielkich bogaczów na ich bezładny zbytek osobisty ustało także, jakkolwiek, co prawda, to źródło oszczędności łacno może być przecenionem... Dalej, zważ pan, że nie ma obecnie próżniaków, ani bogatych, ani biednych, że nie ma trutniów. Jedną z bardzo ważnych przyczyn dawniejszego ubóstwa było wielkie marnowanie pracy i materyjałów, wynikające z domowego prania, gotowania, oraz wykonywania osobno mnóstwa innych robót, do których teraz zastosowaliśmy plan kooperacyjny, to jest system współdzielczy... Większą jeszcze od tych wszystkich oszczędność, tak jest, większą od wszystkich razem, osiągnęliśmy przez organizacyję naszego systemu rozdzielczego, dzięki któremu praca, wykonywana niegdyś przez kupców, handlarzy, składników, z całą armiją ich przedstawicieli, hurtowników, sprzedawców detalicznych, agentów, komiwojażerów i pośredników tysiąca rodzajów, przyczem marnowało się niezmiernie dużo energii na niepotrzebne przewozy i nieskończone manipulacyje, obecnie wykonywaną jest przez dziesiątą część owych rak i bez jednego niepotrzebnego obrotu koła... Wie pan już, jakim jest mniej więcej nasz system rozdzielczy. Statystycy nasi obliczają, że jedna ośmdziesiąta część naszych pracowników wystarcza do załatwienia wszystkich spraw podziału, które za dni waszych potrzebowały ósmej części całej ludności, tyle bowiem odciągano od pracy produkcyjnej... — Zaczynam już pojmować... — rzekłem — zkąd czerpiecie wasze większe bogactwa... — Przepraszam, ale pan jeszcze wszystkiego nie widzisz... Oszczędności, o jakich wspomniałem dotąd w całości, uwzględniając pracę zaoszczędzona przez nie bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, przez zaoszczędzenie materyjału, mogłyby mniej więcej powiększyć wasz dochód dawniejszy o połowę... Pozycyje te jednak nie zasługują prawie na wzmiankę w porównaniu z innymi przykładami olbrzymiego marnotrawstwa, dzisiaj już nieistniejącego, a które wypływało nieuchronnie z pozostawienia narodowego przemysłu w rękach prywatnych. Jakkolwiek znaczne oszczędności mogliby wprowadzać współcześni pana w spożyciu, jakkolwiek cudownymi byłyby postępy mechaniki, nigdy nie byliby się wznieśli oni ponad poziom miernego ubóstwa, gdyby się trzymali swego systemu... Trudno wynaleść bardziej marnotrawny sposób zużytkowywania energii ludzkiej, jakoż ku obronie umysłowości człowieka dodać należy, iż system ów nigdy nie był wynajdywanym, że stanowił on tylko objaw szczątkowy wieków barbarzyństwa, kiedy organizacyja społeczna uniemożliwiała wszelkie współdziałanie... — Łatwo się zgodzę, że nasz system przemysłowy był bardzo zły pod względem moralnym, ale, bez uwzględniania stopy moralnej, jako machina, wytwarzająca bogactwa, wydawał się on nam przedziwnym... — Jakem już powiedział, przedmiot ten jest zbyt obszerny, abyśmy go teraz roztrząsnąć mogli w całości; jeżeli jednak pragniesz pan poznać główne zarzuty, jakie my, nowożytni, robimy waszemu systemowi przemysłowemu, zestawiając go z naszym, to dotknę tu niektórych z pomiędzy nich... Straty, wynikające z pozostawiania kierownictwa przemysłu nieodpowiedzialnym jednostkom bez jakiegokolwiekbądź porozumiewania się ich lub spójności działań, dadzą się sprowadzić do czterech głównych punktów: naprzód straty z przedsiębiorstw poronionych; powtóre ze współubiegania się i nastroju wrogiego przemysłowców; po trzecie straty z peryjodycznych zastojów i przesileń, oraz wynikającej ztąd przerwy w robotach; po czwarte straty z martwych kapitałów i pracy w każdym czasie... Każda z tych czterech wielkich przeszkód, gdyby nawet wszystkie inne nie działały, wystarczyłaby do wytworzenia ogromnej różnicy w stanie majątkowym narodu... Na początek weźmy tu straty z przedsięwzięć chybionych. Na dni pana, kiedy wytwarzanie i podział towarów nie podlegały żadnej organizacji lub zgodności, nie było sposobu dowiedzieć się dokładnie ani o tem, jaki mógł być popyt na dana klasę towarów, ani o tem, jaką była ich podaż. Tym sposobem wszelkie przedsięwzięcia prywatnego kapitalisty bywały doświadczeniem wątpliwem. Przedsiębiorca, nie ogarniając wzrokiem całego pola przemysłu i spożycia, jak to czyni teraz nasz rząd, nie mógł nigdy być pewnym ani tego, czego naród potrzebował, ani też tego, jakie środki obmyślają inni kapitaliści dla zaspokojenia owych potrzeb... Oto, dlaczego nie dziwi nas, gdy się dowiadujemy, że zwykle szansa nieudania się jakiegoś przedsiębiorstwa bywała kilkakrotnie większa, niż szansa jego powodzenia, oraz, że osobom, którym wreszcie powiodło się jako tako, zdarzało się bankrutować raz po raz. Gdyby szewc, na każdą parę trzewików, jaką mu się udało sprzedać zyskownie, musiał marnować materyjał czterech lub pięciu par niesprzedanych, nie licząc straconego na nie czasu, to właśnie miałby takie same szanse zbogacenia się, jak wasi współcześni z ich systemem przedsiębiorstw prywatnych, oraz z ich cztero lub pięcio-krotnem bankructwem na jedno powodzenie... Dalej, źródłem ogromnych strat było współzawodnictwo. Dziedzina przemysłu była polem walki, rozległem jak świat, gdzie pracownicy, napastując się wzajem, trwonili energiję, która, gdyby ja zużytkowano tak, jak dzisiaj, w usiłowaniu zgodnem, byłaby wzbogaciła wszystkich... W wojnie tej nie było nawet mowy o oszczędzaniu kogoś lub o darowaniu życia. Rozmyślne wchodzenie na owo pole i burzenie przedsiębiorstw, istniejących uprzednio, w celu usadowienia się na ich ruinach z przedsiębiorstwem własnem, stanowiło czyn bohaterski, budzący zawsze podziw ogółu. Nie masz w tem wcale przesady, gdy się porównywa ten rodzaj walki z wojną istotną, o ile porównanie to dotyczy męczarni duchowych i fizycznych cierpień, jakie towarzyszyły walce, oraz nędzy, która przytłaczała tak zwyciężonych, jak i tych, co od nich byli zależnymi. Odnośnie do waszych czasów, nic tak na pierwszy rzut oka nie zdumiewa człowieka nowożytnego, jak ten fakt, że ludzie, oddani jednemu jakiemuś przemysłowi, zamiast zbratać się ze sobą, jako towarzysze lub współpracownicy, dążący do jednego celu, spoglądali na siebie raczej, jak na współzawodników i wrogów, których należało zdławić i obalić. Bezwątpienia zakrawa to na wierutne szaleństwo, na scenę w domu waryjatów; ale przy bliższem rozejrzeniu się, wygląda zgoła inaczej... Współcześnicy wasi, z ich wzajemnem mordowaniem się, wiedzieli bardzo dobrze, co robili. Wytwórcy wieku XIX nie pracowali tak, jak nasi dzisiaj razem, ku utrzymaniu społeczności, ale każdy z nich kosztem społeczności pracował na wzbogacenie się własne. Jeżeli, pracując w ten sposób, którykolwiek z nich powiększał jednocześnie bogactwo już nagromadzone, to był to tylko przypadek. Równie łatwem i równie pospolitem bywało też powiększanie dóbr osobistych przez praktyki szkodzące dobrobytowi ogólnemu. Najgorszymi nieprzyjaciółmi każdego bywali z konieczności pracownicy jego zawodu, gdyż przy waszym systemie ciągnięcia zysków prywatnych pobudka wytwarzania, t. j. pewien brak wytwarzanego produktu, był przedmiotem pożądań każdego z poszczególnych wytwórców. W interesie jego było to, iżby nie produkowano więcej, aniżeli on sam mógł wyprodukować. Stałem jego usiłowaniem było zapewniać sobie, w miarę okoliczności, takie spożycie przez zabijanie i zniechęcanie tych, którzy oddawali się temu samemu przemysłowi. Kiedy już zabił wszystkich, kogo tylko mógł, wówczas polityka jego polegała na kojarzeniu się z tymi, których nie mógł zabić, oraz na zamianie walki wewnętrznej na walkę przeciwko całemu ogółowi, a to przez owładnięcie rynkiem, jakeście wy, o ile wiem, nazywali tę operacyję, oraz przez podniesienie cen do wysokości, jaką tylko mogli tolerować kupujący. Marzeniem wytwórcy wieku XIX było zdobycie bezwzględnej władzy nad podażą jakiegoś wytworu niezbędnego, tak, iżby mógł utrzymywać zawsze publiczność w obawie niedostatku i naznaczać ceny głodowe na swój wyrób. To właśnie, panie West, nazywało się w dziewiętnastym wieku systemem produkcyi. Sam pan osądź, czy w znacznej mierze i pod wieloma względami nie było to raczej podobnem do jakiegoś systemu tamowania produkcyi. Kiedyś, gdy będziemy mieli dość czasu, poproszę pana, abyś usiadł ze mną i dopomógł mi do zrozumienia tego, czego nigdy pojąć nie mogłem, jakkolwiek przedmiotowi temu poświęciłem sporo uwagi: w jaki sposób tak mądrzy ludzie, jakimi byli pańscy współcześni, mogli tak często powierzać sprawę zaspakajania potrzeb społeczności osobom, w których interesie było głodzenie jej. Zapewniam pana, iż dziwimy się nie temu, że świat nie bogacił się przy takim systemie, ale temu, iż nie zginął on marnie z niedostatku. Zdziwienie to rośnie, gdy rozważamy inne jeszcze olbrzymie straty, jakie cechowały ów system... Oprócz marnowania pracy i kapitału przez złe kierownictwo przemysłu, oraz wskutek ciągłego wycieńczania się w waszej przemysłowej walce, system wasz podlegał co pewien czas konwulsyjom, pokonywającym zarówno mądrych, jak i głupich, zarówno szczęśliwego opryszka, jak i jego ofiarę. Mam tu na myśli przesilenia przemysłowe, zdarzające się w odstępach lat pięciu lub dziesięciu, druzgoczące przemysł narodu, obalające wszystkie przedsiębiorstwa słabsze i dające się we znaki nawet najsilniejszym, przesilenia, po jakich następowały długie, niekiedy wieloletnie okresy t. zw. zastoju, w ciągu których kapitaliści zbierali na nowo rozproszone swe siły, zaś klasy pracujące konały z głodu i burzyły się. Potem następowała znowu krótka doba pomyślności, a po niej z kolei nowe przesilenie oraz idące za niem lata wyczerpania się... W miarę rozwoju handlu, który sprowadzał zależność międzynarodową, przesilenia te stawały się wszechświatowemi, gdy tymczasem stan upadku przeciągał się zwykle z tem większym uporem, im szersza bywała przestrzeń, objęta przez owe konwulsyje, a tem samem, im większy bywał brak centrów wiążących. W miarę tego, jak mnożyły się i komplikowały gałęzie przemysłu na świecie, jak się powiększał rozmiar wprowadzanego w grę kapitału, owe przewroty stawały się coraz częstszymi, aż nakoniec w ostatniej cząstce wieku dziewiętnastego przypadało dwa lata czasów złych na jeden rok dobry, systemowi zaś przemysłu, który nigdy przedtem nie był tak rozległym, ani tak imponującym, zdawało się grozić niebezpieczeństwo zapadnięcia się pod własnym jego ciężarem. Po niezliczonych roztrząsaniach ekonomiści owocześni doszli, jak się zdaje, do rozpaczliwego wniosku, że zapobieżenie owym kryzysom lub kontrola ich były równie niemożebne, jak owładnięcie powodzią albo huraganem. Pozostawało więc tylko poddawać się im, jako złu koniecznemu, zaś po przeminięciu ich rozpoczynać na nowo stawianie zgruchotanej budowy, tak samo, jak mieszkańcy kraju nawiedzanego przez trzęsienie ziemi odbudowywują swe miasta na tem samem miejscu... Spółcześnicy pana mieli niewątpliwie słuszność w ocenianiu przyczyn owych zaburzeń, właściwych ich przemysłowemu systematowi. Przyczyny te tkwiły u samych jego podstaw i musiały stawać się coraz szkodliwszemi, w miarę rozrastania się i komplikowania spraw przemysłowych. Jedną z takich przyczyn był brak kontroli wspólnej nad rozmaitemi gałęziami przemysłu, a ztąd niemożność porządku, czyli równomiernego ich rozwoju. Nieuchronnem owego braku następstwem było to, że ustawicznie zawadzały one sobie, oraz, że nie mogły przystosować się do popytu... Popyt nie miał żadnego takiego probierza, jaki my mamy dzisiaj, dzięki naszemu podziałowi zorganizowanemu; to też przy pierwszej wieści o tem, iż podaż przekroczyła gdziekolwiek wymagania popytu, zjawiał się zaraz spadek cen, bankructwo wytwórców, powstrzymanie produkcyi, zmniejszenie płacy zarobkowej albo odprawianie pracowników... Proces ten odbywał się ciągłe w rozmaitych dziedzinach przemysłu, nawet za tak zwanych czasów dobrych, przesilenie zaś zdarzało się tylko wtedy, gdy dotkniętemi bywały większe gałęzie przemysłu. Rynki przepełniały się towarami, których, ponad potrzebę swoja nikt brać nie chciał za cenę najniższą... Ponieważ płaca i zyski odnośnych wytwórców zmniejszały się lub ustawały całkowicie, przeto ich siła kupcza, jako spożywców innych towarów, których nie było w nadmiarze, znikała również, w następstwie zaś tego takie nawet wyroby, którym nadprodukcyja przyrodzona nie gromiła, nagromadzały się sztucznie, aż w końcu ceny ich również spadały, wytwórcy zaś pozbawieni bywali pracy i dochodu. Przesilenie trwało wówczas w całej swej mocy i nic nie mogło powstrzymać go aż do chwili, gdy roztrwonionym został cały zasób danego narodu. Jedną z właściwych waszemu systemowi przyczyn, wywołujących często przesilenia, a zawsze pogarszających je straszliwie, była cała wasza machina pieniężno-kredytowa. Pieniądze stanowiły rzecz niezbędną, kiedy produkcyja znajdowała się w wielu rękach prywatnych, oraz kiedy grupowanie i sprzedawanie było nieuniknionym środkiem zaspakajania potrzeb. Pomimo to jednak takie stawianie jakiejś fikcyi urojonej na miejsce rzeczywistej żywności, odzieży albo innych przedmiotów, podlegało zarzutom oczywistym... Pogmatwanie pojęć, któremu sprzyjał taki stan rzeczy, pomieszanie w myśli towarów z ich pieniężną reprezentacyją otwierało drogę systematowi kredytowemu, oraz jego potwornym złudzeniom. Ludzie, przyzwyczajeni już przyjmować pieniądze zamiast towarów, zaczęli rychło przyjmować obietnice zamiast pieniędzy i przestali zgoła doszukiwać się rzeczy reprezentowanej poza reprezentacyją... Pieniądze były jakby znakiem towarów rzeczywistych, lecz kredyt był tylko znakiem znaku. Dla złota i srebra, t. j. dla pieniędzy właściwych istniała pewna granica przyrodzona, ale dla kredytu granicy żadnej nie było... W następstwie tego, rozmiary kredytu, t. j. obietnic pieniężnych, przestały jako tako odpowiadać zasobom pieniędzy, zaś jeszcze mniej zasobom istniejących naprawdę towarów. Przy takim systemie, częste i peryjodyczne przesilenia stały się nieuchronnem następstwem prawa, tak bezwzględnego, jak to, dzięki któremu budowa wszelka po przesunięciu środka jej ciężkości upada na ziemię... Należało to do waszych urojeń, że tylko rząd, oraz banki przezeń upoważnione, wypuszczały pieniądze; ale każdy, kto tylko otwierał kredyt na jednego dolara, również wypuszczał pieniądze, które tak dobrze, jak i inne, rozdymały cyrkulacyję aż do czasu najbliższego przesilenia. Znaczne rozszerzenie się systemu kredytowego, stanowiło cechę charakterystyczną ostatniej części dziewiętnastego stulecia i w znacznej mierze tłomaczy nam owo nieustające prawie przesilenie w interesach, jakie cechowało ów okres. Jakkolwiek był zgubnym kredyt, nie mogliście się bez niego obejść, gdyż nie mając ani narodowej, ani żadnej innej publicznej organizacyi kapitałów krajowych, znajdowaliście w nim jedyny środek koncentrowania i kierowania ich ku celom przedsiębiorstw przemysłowych. W ten sposób kredyt stawał się najpotężniejszym środkiem powiększania głównego niebezpieczeństwa przemysłowego systemu przedsiębiorstw prywatnych, a to pozwalając przemysłom poszczególnym pochłaniać nieodpowiednie zasoby rozporządzalnego kapitału krajowego i przygotowywać w ten sposób klęskę. Przedsiębiorstwa były zawsze mocno zadłużone, dzięki kredytowi, tak jedne względem drugich, jakoteż względem banków i kapitalistów, a nagłe zamykanie tegoż kredytu przy najpierwszych oznakach przesileń było zazwyczaj przyczyną przyspieszania ich... Nieszczęściem też pańskich współcześników było to, iż musieli całą machinę swych interesów spajać takim cementem, który w razie przypadku mógł w jednej chwili zamienić się na środek wybuchowy... Byli oni w położeniu człowieka, któryby budował dom, posługując się dynamitem zamiast wapna, z niczem bowiem innem nie można porównać kredytu... Aby zobaczyć, o ile nie były koniecznością owe konwulsyje przedsiębiorstw, o jakich mówiłem, oraz, jak dalece wynikały one z faktu powierzania przemysłu kierownictwu prywatnemu i niezorganizowanemu, rozważ pan teraz sposób działania systemu naszego. Nadprodukcyja w pewnych zakresach, która była istnym złym duchem pańskich czasów, obecnie jest niemożliwa, gdyż dzięki zespoleniu podziału i wytwarzania, tak przystosowano podaż do popytu, jak machinę do regulatora, miarkującego jej szybkość... Co większa, wyobraźmy sobie, iż wskutek błędu w rachunkach, ukaże się nadmierna produkcyja któregoś z towarów. Wynikłe ztąd osłabnięcie albo ustanie produkcyi w danym zakresie nikogo nie pozostawi bez zajęcia... Zawieszeni w czynnościach pracownicy, natychmiast znajdują robotę w wielu oddziałach innych, olbrzymie pracownie stracą jedynie czas na zamianę zajęcia: z drugiej zaś strony, co do nagromadzania się towarów, to przedsiębiorstwo narodu jest dość wielkie, aby mogło znosić pewien nadmiar wytworu aż do chwili, kiedy popyt zapanuje znowu nad podażą. W takim przypuszczalnym wypadku nadprodukcyi, żadna maszyneryja złożona nie wykoleja się u nas, tak jak to u was było, ze swojej drogi i nie powiększa przez to tysiąckrotnie zamieszania pierwiastkowego... Rzecz jasna, że, nie mając nawet pieniędzy, tembardziej nie posiadamy też kredytu... Wszelkie nasze oceny dotyczą przedmiotów rzeczywistych: mąki, żelaza, drzewa, wełny i pracy, których pieniądze i kredyt były przedstawicielami bardzo bałamutnymi. W naszych obliczeniach kosztu nie może być żadnych nieporozumień. Od wytworu rocznego odejmuje się pewien zasób niezbędny do utrzymania ludzi, oraz pracę potrzebną do zaspokojenia przewidywanego spożycia przyszłorocznego. Pozostała część materyjału i pracy może już bezpiecznie użytą być na ulepszenia... Jeżeli żniwa są skąpe, to przewyżka na rok następny będzie mniejsza, niż zwykle, i na tem koniec. Z wyjątkiem pewnych przypadkowych skutków takich przyczyn naturalnych, sprawy nasze nie podlegają żadnym fluktuacyjom innym; materyjalna pomyślność narodu przepływa nieprzerwanie od jednego pokolenia do drugiego, jakby jakaś rzeka coraz szersza i coraz głębsza. Same te wasze przesilenia, panie West... — ciągnął dalej doktór — tak samo, jak każda z owych wielkich wzmiankowanych przezemnie strat, mogłyby zmusić was do ciągłego klepania biedy, ale mam tu wspomnieć jeszcze o innej wielkiej przyczynie waszego ubóstwa, a była nią bezczynność wielkiej części waszego kapitału i pracy... U nas rzeczą jest administracyi, aby najmniejsza odrobina rozporządzalnej pracy i kapitału ustawicznie była zajętą. Za dni waszych nie było żadnej ogólnej kontroli tak kapitału, jak i pracy, to też często jedno i drugie nie mogło znaleść odpowiednego zajęcia. Kapitał, mawialiście zwykle, jest z przyrody swej bojaźliwy, jakoż byłby on bezwątpienia niebacznym, gdyby nie zdradzał obawy w epoce, kiedy istniało wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że wszelkie dane przedsięwzięcie może zakończyć się niepowodzeniem. Nigdy nie bywało tak, iżby wrazić zapewnienia mu gwarancyi, kapitał, poświęcany przemysłowi produkcyjnemu, nie był się znacznie powiększył. Część jego zużytkowywana w ten sposób, podlegała ciągłym zmiennym niezwykłym, odpowiednio do słabszego lub silniejszego odczuwania, niepewności albo trwałości w ogólnej sytuacyi przemysłowej, tak, że wydajność narodowego przemysłu niezmiernie zmieniała się w różnych latach. Ale z tej samej przyczyny, dla jakiej ilość kapitału zużytkowanego w czasach szczególnie niepewnych, bywała o wiele mniejszą, niż w czasach pewniejszych nieco, z tej samej przyczyny bardzo znaczna część jego nigdy nie podlegała zużytkowaniu, gdyż ryzyko nawet w czasach najlepszych było bardzo wielkie... Należy również zaznaczyć, że wielkie zasoby kapitału, szukającego zawsze zajęcia, gdy tylko przedstawiało się jakie takie bezpieczeństwo, straszliwie zaogniały współzawodnictwo pomiędzy kapitalistami, kiedy się otwierała jakaś możność zużytkowania go. Bezczynność kapitału, będąca wynikiem jego bojaźliwości, pociągała naturalnie za sobą bezczynność pracy, w stopniu odpowiednim. Co większa, wszelka zmiana w układzie interesów, wszelkie najlżejsze przeobrażenie warunków handlu i przemysłu, nie mówiąc już o niezliczonych bankructwach i niepowodzeniach, zdarzających się rok rocznie nawet w czasach najlepszych, ustawicznie pozbawiały zajęcia mnóstwo ludzi na czas kilku tygodni, miesięcy albo lat nawet. Wielka liczba owych poszukiwaczy pracy ustawicznie przebiegała kraj, stanowiąc z czasem zastęp naprzód zawodowych włóczęgów, a później przestępców. Pracy! pracy! taki był okrzyk całej armii owych niezajętych w każdej prawie porze roku, zaś w okresach zastoju, armija ta stawała się zastępem tak wielkim i zrozpaczonym, iż groziła trwałości rządu. Czyż mógłby być bardziej zrozumiały i przekonywający dowód niedorzeczności systemu przedsiębiorstw prywatnych, mającego służyć ku wzbogaceniu narodu, niż ten fakt, iż w wieku tak powszechnego ubóstwa i wszelkiego braku, kapitaliści musieli się mordować wzajemnie, chcąc znaleść bezpieczne umieszczenie kapitału, pracownicy zaś burzyli się i szerzyli zniszczenie, nie mogąc znaleść roboty... — Teraz, panie West... — mówił dalej doktór Leete — muszę przypomnieć panu, że punkty, o jakich tu mówiłem, wskazują tylko negacyjnie korzyści narodowej organizacyi przemysłu, a to odsłaniając pewne braki fatalne i potworne niedorzeczności systemu przedsiębiorstw prywatnych. Same już te wskazówki, musisz się pan zgodzić, mogłyby wytłomaczyć panu, dlaczego naród jest dzisiaj tak dalece bogatszym, niż za dni waszych... Ale o znaczniejszej części naszej przewagi nad wami, o stronie jej pozytywnej dotychczas prawie nie mówiłem. Przypuśćmy, że system prywatnych przedsiębiorstw przemysłowych nie przedstawiałby żadnego z owych wielkich, wzmiankowanych przezemnie braków; że nie byłoby tam żadnych strat z powodu złego skierowania wysiłków, płynącego z nieporozumień co do podaży, że nie byłoby owej nieudolności ogólnego ogarnięcia wzrokiem całego pola przemysłowego... Przypuśćmy również, że współzawodnictwo nie sprowadzałoby wówczas ani neutralizacyi, ani też niepotrzebnego podwajania usiłowań. Przypuśćmy, że nie byłoby strat z powodu popłochów, przesileń, bankructw i długich przerw w przemyśle, oraz owej bezczynności pracy i kapitału. Przypuśćmy, iż wszystkim tym wadom, tak właściwym systematowi prowadzenia przemysłu przy pomocy kapitałów prywatnych, zapobieżono w jakiś sposób cudowny, zatrzymując jednak sam system; otóż nawet wówczas, wyższość nowożytnego systemu przemysłowego o kontroli narodowej byłaby olbrzymią... Miewaliście już za dni waszych dość znaczne fabryki wyrobów tkackich, jakkolwiek nie dające się porównać z naszemi. Bezwątpienia zwiedzałeś pan niekiedy owe ogromne współczesne panu zakłady, pokrywające sobą całe akry gruntu, zatrudniające wiele setek rąk i jednoczące pod tym samym dachem, pod jedną kontrolą setki odrębnych spraw technicznych: bele bawełny, oraz paki lśniących perkalów... Podziwiałeś pan wielką oszczędność pracy i siły mechanicznej, wynikającą z należytego ustosunkowania pracy każdej ręki, każdego kółka do części pozostałych... Niewątpliwie, myślałeś pan sobie, o ile mniej dokonałaby w tym samym budynku ta sama siła pracowników, gdyby byli oni rozproszeni i gdyby każdy pracował niezależnie. Czy uważałbyś za przesadę twierdzenie, że nawet najznaczniejszy wytwór ich roboty? gdyby pracowali oddzielnie i w stosunkach bodajby najbardziej przyjacielskich, powiększył się nietylko o pewien procent, ale kilkakrotnie, kiedy wysiłki ich zorganizowane zostały pod jedną kontrola? Otóż właśnie, panie West, organizacyja pod kontrolą narodową, tak, iżby wszystkie sprawy przemysłu splatały się wzajem, powiększyła całkowity jego wytwór ponad najwyższą skalę wytwórczości systemu dawniejszego, a jeśli nawet pominie cztery główne przyczyny strat, o jakich mówiłem, powiększenie to odbyło się w takim samym stosunku, w jakim spotęgowaną bywała przez kooperacyję wytwórczość pracowników pojedynczych w owych wielkich fabrykach tkackich. Sprawność roboczej siły narodu pod tysiacogłowem przywództwem kapitału prywatnego, gdyby nawet przywódzcy nie byli sobie wrogami, można, w zestawieniu ze sprawnością jej pod przywództwem jednogłowem, przyrównać do wojskowej sprawności motłochu albo hordy barbarzyńskiej z tysiącem drobnych wodzów, w zestawieniu ze sprawnością wyćwiczonego wojska pod rozkazami jednego wodza, z taką np. machiną walczącą, jaką była armija niemiecka w czasach Moltkiego... — Po tem, coś mi pan powiedział... — rzekłem — nietyle się już dziwię temu, że naród jest dzisiaj bogatszy, lecz że wszyscy nie jesteście krezusami... — Dobrze... — odpowiedział doktór Leete — nie dalecy jesteśmy od tego... Stopa naszego życia jest tak zbytkowną, jak tylko możemy tego pragnąć... Sadzenie się na przepych, które za dni waszych prowadziło do wybryków, nie powiększających bynajmniej wygody życia, nie ma już naturalnie miejsca w społeczeństwie ludzi, posiadających środki całkiem jednakie, to też ambicyja nasza zwraca się do naszego otoczenia, służącego uciechom życiowym. Istotnie, każdy u nas osobiście mógłby mieć dochody o wiele większe, gdybyśmy w taki sposób chcieli zużytkować nadwyżkę naszego wytworu, ale wolimy wydawać to na roboty publiczne, oraz uciechy, w których wszyscy biorą udział, na publiczne sale i gmachy, galeryje sztuk, mosty, pomniki, środki przewozu, wygody naszych miast, na wielkie popisy muzyczne i teatralne, oraz na szerokie umożliwienie uciech zbiorowych. Jeszcześ pan nie widział, jak my żyjemy, panie West. W domu mamy wygodę, ale świetność naszego życia leży po jego stronie społecznej, tej, która dzielimy z naszymi współobywatelami. Gdy je pan poznasz więcej, spostrzeżesz, gdzie się podziewają nasze pieniądze, jakeście wy mawiali. Zgodzisz się jak sadzę, że dobrze czynimy, wydając je w ten sposób. — Przypuszczam... — zauważył dr. Leete, gdyśmy już powracali z jadłodajni do domu — iż żadna uwaga nie byłaby tak raziła ludzi waszego, złoto czczącego stulecia, jak napomknienie, iż nie wiedzieli oni, w jaki sposób robić pieniądze. Niemniej wszakże podobny wyrok słusznie wydała na nich historyja... Ich system niezorganizowanych i wrogich sobie gałęzi przemysłu był równie niedorzecznym ekonomicznie, jak wstrętnym moralnie; samolubstwo było jedyną ich wiedzą, a w produkcyi przemysłowej samolubstwo jest samobójstwem.. Współzawodnictwo, będące instynktem samolubstwa, jest znowu inną zagadką trwonienia energii, gdy tymczasem skojarzenie stanowi tajemnicę wytwarzania skutecznego; ale dopóki idea napchania kieszeni osobnika, nie ustąpi miejsca idei powiększania zasobów wspólnych, dopóty zjednoczenie przemysłowe nie może się urzeczywistnić i dopiero wówczas rozpoczyna się naprawdę nabywanie bogactw... Gdyby nawet zasada równego udziału wszystkich ludzi nie była jedyną, ludzką i racyjonalną podstawą społecznego ustroju, mybyśmy ją byli narzucili, jako prawidło wygodne pod względem ekonomicznym, gdyż dopókiby się nie stłumiło rozkładowego wpływu pogoni samolubnej, dopóty niemożliwem byłoby żadne istotne zjednoczenie działań przemysłowych...